The Dog
by Wind's Gale
Summary: Sango finds a new and a new companion. Made for a special friend of mine. Merry Christmas!


Sango walked along the dirt path in the forest. It was noon, the sun was shining high and it was a beautiful warm day. The forest was dense but she felt right at home. The birds were singing and little creatures were hopping or running along. The sun's rays were bouncing along the lush vegetations. Not even a demon could mess up such a beautiful scenery.

As Sango continued to walk down the path, she noticed something in the distant. She held her hand up to her forehead to block out the sun from her eyes. Squinting, she saw what looked to be some kind of small animal just sitting in the middle of the path. When she got close, she saw it was a dog, sitting there panting away without a care in the world. His tongue was hanging out and he was drooling a bit. He was quite a fat dog but Sango thought that made him adorable.

She approached the dog, smiling down at it. "Hey little guy. What are you doing out here?" She asked as she knelt down in front of the dog. The dog looked at her and stood up, wobbling over to her where he snuggled his head against her leg. Sango petted him softly. He must have gotten lost in the woods. Scooping him up, she snuggled him close to her and began walking back to her village. "We can't have you out here, especially at night. You can stay with me. I'll take good care of you."

Sango's village was quiet, not too busy with a few people out and about. She waved at her fellow villagers before walking into her hurt. It was small with a little fireplace on the right side of it for cooking and warmth and in the back was a private bath area.

"Here we are little one. Why don't you make yourself at home while I fix you something to eat?" Sango said as the placed the dog on the floor. The dog sniffed the floor. He could smell her scent from years of walking around the boards. Wagging his tail, he turned over and rolled around the floor. Sango smiled at him and walked off to the corner to get some vegetables that were in a bag. She would get some meat later that day for dinner.

Sango grabbed a few carrots, leeks, and daikons. She carried the armfuls of vegetables over to her fireplace where she took out knife and began cutting them into the pot that rested on some handles above the fire. When she was finished, she grabbed the kettle of water sitting next to the fireplace and poured some water into the pot.

"Now to set the fire and cook it." The dog had stopped rolling around and went to sit a few feet from her to watch her cook. He tilted his head as Sango began rubbing two sticks together to create a spark. Such strange things human do but he didn't mind. He felt happy being in the hut with her.

After 10 minutes of stirring, the vegetables were finally ready. She stood up and grabbed a bowl that was sitting next to the kettle. She poured the vegetables into it and sit it in front of the dog. "Eat up. I bet you're hungry." The dog looked at the bowl then back at her. She pushed the bowl closer to him. Immediately he jumped on the bowl, his lips smacking together as he gobbled up the food. He left no mess except a wet bowl.

Sango laughed as she watched him wolf the food down. "Here, have some more." She scooped some more vegetables from the pot and poured them into the bowl only to have him gobble them down again. Pretty soon, the pot and bowl were empty and the fat dog was laying next to the bowl on his back.

Sango stood up and walked into the bathroom. The dog immediately jumped up when he heard her footsteps and followed in close pursuit with his tongue hanging out from the side. He watched as Sango pulled out some clothes from a basket. "You want to help me do some laundry?" Sango said while smiling at him before she walked out the bathroom.

He noticed she dropped a sock on the ground. He waddled over to it and sniffed it. His short tail wagged as he recognized her scent. He grabbed the sock with his mouth and ran after her.

They had walked out of the hut and headed over to a nearby river. Everyone washed their clothes there and there were even lines to hang them up at to dry.

Sango started taking the clothes one by one, dipping them into the river and scrubbing them away with some soap Kagome had given her earlier. As she scrubbed, the dog sat there bathing in the sun, watching Sango. His tongue was hanging out and he was drooling a bit but he was happy to be with his new owner and mother. Suddenly a squirrel caught his eyes. It was sitting in a tree chewing on a nut. The dog ran at the tree and tried to climb up it, but he kept falling down. He barked a few times at the squirrel which made it run off.

Sango was hanging the clothes on the line when she heard him back. She turned around and saw a squirrel run off. With a light laugh she said "Oh, that's adorable. I think I'll call you…Squishy. You like that Squishy?" Immediately the dog's tail wagged and ran over to her. He barked and jumped up to spin around a few times. Sango just laughed and put the last of the clothes on the line. "Well, now that that's settled, let's go home and eat shall we boy?" She squatted down and patted his head before standing up and walking off. Squishy ran after her, his tongue flailing through the air. The sun was setting on this perfect day and he couldn't wait to see what adventures tomorrow would bring.


End file.
